Skinwalker
by Matthias411
Summary: Im not very good with summarys. alll i can say is read it i bet you will like it.So just read and rate.


Skin Walkers

Chapter 1: The Walkers Origin

One thousand years ago great mystic beings roamed the Earth, before the English landed in here in 1742. Before the pale skins arrived. These beings were unstoppable forces of nature able to shift there body structure in to anything they wanted. Able to take on the body structure of any animal, and gain there attributes. Able to live for eternity in there immortal forms like gods trapped in a cage. They were called Skin walkers. Usually born leaders of there tribes, sometimes just trekking the world. Most skin walkers were peaceful, and passive able to control themselves, but some skin walkers turn evil craving power bent on destruction and domination. Even the most serene, tranquil skin walkers can turn in a seconds notice, just lashing out in a perilous rage. Though no skin walker has ever turned like the once great Nixxcamich, Nixxcamich was a great leader of her people until she slowly, but surely went mad with power she became an unstoppable tyrant. She even changed her name to Tsalgis which meant great evil. She conquered many of her sister tribes, and destroying any trespassers that came upon her land. She struck fear in her enemies with her most preferred form while skin walking, she shifted into a giant eight legged bone crushing venom spewing spider, her name made the skin of everyone who knew of her crawl. She was never challenged, no one ever fought back knowing they would be defeated, not even skin walkers since they knew she was immortal.

One day a great skin walker from the Eastern Woodlands journeyed all the way to the southwest coast to stop Tsalgis evil reign. His name was Cheveyoe this meant great sprit warrior, he was brave cunning, his sprit was strong, and his strength triumphed over his phoes. Cheveyoe soon confronted her.

" Tsalgis I challenge you, a battle to the death, your wicked reign will soon come to an end, as will you!" his voiced echoed like thunder. Tsalgis said nothing. She assumed her giant spider form, and great Cheveyoe assumed his most threatening form, a giant grizzly. Cheveyoe, and Tsalgis battled for days on end, the fight never came to a halt each of there wounds healing right after there blows were delivered, they wouldn't, grown tired they wouldn't die, they couldn't. Finally Cheveyoe called a truce until further notice. There battle field in the middle of great woodlands were ravaged causing me more damage then a cyclone. Cheveyoe knew he couldn't kill Tsalgis, but he knew she couldn't kill him. So when all hope was lost Cheveyoe went to the oracle of his tribe. He asked the old battered woman.

"What should I do, how do I defeat something of immortality, how to kill a god?" He asked frustrated.

" I am not the answer great warrior your answer lies with the origin of your kind, your creator ,with in the mind of the great shaman. You will find him residing on the top of the tallest mountain in the northern cold lands. You must go before it is to late."

"Thank you elder." He said as he left.

Cheveyoe journeyed a far way to the cold lands. He covered hundreds of miles everyday, knowing time was of the essence. He finally reached the base of the great mountain. When he reached the highest peak of the mountain. He found a cave in which the shaman resided. A small fire lit the small den.

"I've been expecting you Cheveyoe." Said the old man

"I seek your wisdom shaman."

"Yes, yes I know of your question, and the answer is very simple you must find Tsalgis, and say to her _Tsalgis you are skin walker._ This will turn her mortal, making her vulnerable to death, but make sure to say it when she is in her human form because once you say this she will be trapped in what ever form she is in when the spell I cast." Exclaimed the shaman.

"Thank you kindly master."

"Though as you know no skin walker can kill a skin walker. That means only a mortal can resite the spell." And before Cheveyoe could utter another word the shaman had disappeared, and the fire extinguished.

Cheveyoe got back to the tribe, but told no one of what he was told fearing someone would tell Tsalgis of the news. Being as he couldn't tell even his most trustworthy allies he couldn't tell a mortal the spell to turn, Tsalgis mortal, and no one was brave enough for the task. Cheveyoe then made the ultimate sacrifice; he had his tribe member turn him mortal. Then he again requested a meeting with Tsalgis.

At the meeting Cheveyoe began

"I told you Tsalgis the end of you was near, and now it is you sniveling tyrant! TSALGIS YOU ARE SKIN WALKER!" he yelled, but she was so insulted by his first remark she tried to shift, and strike, the it went wrong. Since the spell was recited in her mid shift she was stuck in a hideous form, the abdomen of a spider, and the torso of a human. She wasn't mortal she was an abomination but she wasn't as strong as she once was, hen Cheveyoe took action along with the other mortal warriors of his small army they captured, Tsalgis. Then Tsalgis said the first words she had spoken in a longtime.

"Please kill me don't let me live like this." She pleaded.

"Death is not a worthy punishment for you, that would be to much of an easy way out. You will be imprisoned, having to live with you, and your revolting self for the rest of eternity, that is the only punishment you are worthy of." Said Cheveyoe, and his orders were carried out , and Tsalgis was imprisoned in a great canyon, behind a large door only moveable by 300 men. Giant totem poles were set on either side of the door to serve as a warning for man. Tsalgis was left in her eternal tomb yet never uncovered by man.

"The end."

"That was a cool story grandpa can, you tell me one more, just one please." Pleaded a young boy trying to use his gentle face to persuade his grandfather.

"I am sorry Cheveyoe, but its time for you to sleep." He said as he ran his fingers through his young grandsons hair.

"But I can sleep anytime I want."

"Cheveyoe please don argue now close your eyes, and say goodnight." The grandfather said as he switched of the lamp, he walked across the room, and almost closed the door until Cheveyoe spat out.

"Are they real?" he asked

"Is what real?"

"Your stories grandfather about the people turning into animals, and the shamans, and stuff."

"What do you think." He asked.

"It cant be real things like that just don't exist."

"Says who?" the grandfather asked

"I don't know it just doesn't. Does it?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, it only matters what you think."

"Why?" he asked again

"Cheveyoe you ask many questions that will one day be answered, but for now go to bed, goodnight I love you young one, may you dream good dreams, and sleep well."

"Goodnight grandfather." The old man close the door gingerly, and left to the downstairs. Still a thought lingered in the back of the young boys mind

"_What did grandpa mean that someday my questions would be answered? Why cant he just answer me now? Why are old people so stubborn? What if Tsalgis were real?"_ The thought of the hideous half human, half spider horrified him. Cheveyoe leaned over, and slid open his bedside drawer he pulled out a small dream catcher, then he placed it on the headboard, something about the relic made him feel safe. He glared out the window parallel to his bed, he watched the moon hang high in the sky encircled by stars, and the howl of a lone wolf off in the distance.

Cheveyoes grandfather trudged down the stairs his bones aching with every step, his old joints popping with every movement. He turned into his kitchen, to see his wife standing above the counter. She was a sweet pudgy women, and had no native American blood in her at all unlike grandfather.

"I'm getting to old for this." He said.

"You're never going to get to old for this Doug. You don't have any time to get older." Teresa chuckled.

He moaned "Yes I know money is scarce, and times are hard."

"Yes, but will survive now do you want some tea?"

"Yes please, and will you please put a couple spoons of sugar in there for me."

She walked over to the dining table Douglas was sitting at and set the cup of tea in front of him gingerly.

"Well I'm going to turn in hun, goodnight, and I'll see you in the morning, and you should come to bed soon too, you have to work in the morning you know." She said.

" I hate Kentucky." He rasped under his breath.

"ok goodnight I will see you in the morning as well." He continued as he walked into his living room, he sat in his green recliner, and flipped on the TV, and flipped off the light. Doug was starting to feel tired the darkness engulfing him, into a peaceful serene slumber.

A gentle breeze blew through a large plain field making the long grass sway, the sun's light shimmering off the golden prairie like gold. There was a single man standing in the endless golden field, his long black hair stirred in the wind the mans tan body bulged with bulk, and muscles, his face was solitary. Suddenly another man appeared in the field, this man was different he wore a giant feathered headpiece, and Indian tribal clothing, multi colored beads stranded upon his vest, his deerskin pants also decorated with feathers. Both men stood in the field staring at each other. There eyes locked unable to overt from each other. It was silent until the men in the feathered head piece spoke.

" Ten years….Ten years Kota, or should I say the name you hide behind to protect yourself, Douglas, Brother skin walker evil will once again rise, The eternal tomb will be opened, by the white man. Tsalgis will be released, and hell will rise to the earth. She must be stopped; you gave up your abilities to give your wife a normal life. So it is now your grandsons' destiny, you must train him to do what you no longer can. You have ten years. Now go!"

Douglas tried to talk, but couldn't utter a single word. He then woke up with a jolt. Still in the recliner with the TV on he was drenched in sweat. He couldn't believe what happen. He jumped out the chair, and ran up the stair he barged into Cheveyoes room. It calmed him to see his grandson lying in the bed peacefully. He was worried his only grandson would soon be in grave danger; Cheveyoe just inherited a destiny that wasn't his.

Chapter 2: 10 years later

The blazing sun hung high in the sky, over the huge Grand Canyon; it sent its searing rays beating down upon two very unfortunate kayakers paddling along the lengthy murky river. Strong white water rapids took them down the swift flowing waterway, surrounded by huge red stone canyon walls.

"We just had to go kayaking didn't we Jeff." Said a miserable beautiful blond Casey as she spit out some water that landed in her mouth struggling not to capsize her small craft.

"You use to love kayaking!" Jeff shouted over the roar of the rapids.

"When is this gonna be over?" she asked reluctantly

"Babe we only got like four more miles to go, but we can take a break at the next river bank we see, because I really gotta pee."

Jeff, and Casey found a place to rest about thirty minutes from where there car was parked at the pull out point. They landed on a red sandy river bank with a tall arch elevated behind them it was a very interesting sight to see. Jeff ran the nose of his kayak straight into the bank, and slipped out, Casey was having more difficulty, she tried to climb out of her vessel and splashed into the water, she came up for air gasping for air. Jeff rushed over, and pulled her up on her feet.

"You all right babe?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm just tired, and wet, and hungry. When can we hurry up, and leave?"

"Well you said you wanted to take a break."

"I know, but I want to just get out off here, its hot as hell." She complained as she wiped some sweat from her brow.

"Ok we will leave in a minute let me piss real quick." He said as he started to walk under the huge red stone arch.

"Will you hurry though the sooner we get out of here the better, I'm so dirty, and grimy I just want to go to the hotel, and take a shower." Jeff walked behind the arch with his back to his whining wife.

"Oh my god." He said just in Casey's earshot

"What's wrong? What did you do?"

"Come look at this, it's amazing."

"Jeff, I've already seen it, and it is not that amazing." She exclaimed chuckling at her own joke.

"Ha your so hilarious, and I'm serious come see this."

Casey walked over by where he stood. Jeff pointed straight in front of him. Casey gasped. She stared straight up at two giant totem poles, with fierce looking animals carved in the giant wood stacked on each other on either side off a hefty boulder.

"What, what is it." she asked staring in bewilderment

"How in the hell would I know." he asked rhetorically. Jeff started walking to the kayaks.

"Come on Casey we need to report this to the park ranger, I don't think they know about this. It's not on the map, or the guide. Come on babe hustle up." Said Jeff as he slipped on his helmet, and slid back in his kayak. Casey did the same. They both pushed off the bank with there paddles, and propelled them selves down the river, to tell of there encounter.

The morning sun shafts shining through the curtains, and the birds chiming a morning song set a serene scene, that was soon interrupted "_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_!" The ring of an aggravating alarm clock echoed throughout a small room and a reluctant teenager refused to get out of his bed. A hand came out from under the covers knocking objects off a bedside table feeling for the snooze button. The effort resulted in failure. The teenager being annoyed grabbed the clock, reared back yanking the cord out of the wall, and threw it making a lot of noise. Then his grandfathers rang from outside the door

"Cheveyoe what are you doing up there, will you hurry up, and bring your butt down here before your late to school." Cheveyoe turned, and sat himself upright on his bed, rubbing gunk from eyes. He walked over to his closet, and pulled out a decent outfit just a Brown Levis shirt with red letters, and a pair of blue ran out of hid room down the rickety stairs stumbling almost falling, but he caught himself. He stopped to look at himself in the mirror, he was a handsome young man, and he was born gorgeous his face was sedate his lips pink, and moist. His eyes are what stuck out the most; they were a bright tinted green almost yellow seemingly. He turned the corner into his houses small kitchen he sat in the wooden chair.

"What's for breakfast grandma?" he asked the old women hanging over the stove.

"You're favorite Cheveyoe fried eggs, and bologna." She said a she set the sandwich down in front of him.

"Good because I'm starving."

"Your always hungry. You will eat us out of house if you keep gulping down my food the way you do." Chuckled his grandfather has he entered the kitchen.

"Cheveyoe you'd better hurry or your going to miss the bus."

"Ok grandma" he exclaimed as he started to run out of the front door "See you guys after school." He rushed out slamming the door behind him, the walk to the bus stop wasn't far, since he lived in the suburbs. He walked down the cracked sidewalk admiring the beautiful morning, taking in deep breaths of the fresh air. Cheveyoe noticed something out of the corner of his eye, he turned to look, but nothing was there, he turned around . He hopped on walking down the long narrow isle looking among the rows of seats looking for an empty one.

"Yo, hey man Chevy over here." Said a familiar voice

"Oh hey Reggie, what's up?" he asked walking over to sit next to his best friend. Reggie, and Cheveyoe have known each other since first grade when Reggie got in a fight with a local play ground bully that was at least twice there size, and age Reggie being a little mischievous boy tried to tell the bully he didn't own the playground, Reggie was loosing the fight badly so Cheveyoe stepped in trying to help Reggie. Needless to say both boys ended up in the hospital with minor concussions. They have been best friends ever since.

" Nothing much Chevy."

"


End file.
